Hacker gonna hack
by fanofall15pr
Summary: Male reader x Sombra After the male reader does his first as a hacker he get a visit from the legendary hacker Sombra ,after decidinvg to work together for a chance to get millions in Omnics blueprint. Both must try not kill each other in order to get the money. But it mostly sombra trying not to kill the reader.


The only sound that came out my dark room was the hum of computer and the rapid tapping of my fingers hitting each key on the keyboard. The only light where 3 monitors as i look into to it. I quickly put in commands never taking my eyes of the bright screen. I was sweating. A lot. More than I usually do but how could I not. This was my first job as a hacker. Okay not my first job as a hacker since I done this same type of crap all the time. But this was my first big job. I guess I must explain.

My name is F/N. And as I said my job is being a hacker. Ever since i got into college I use to do this stuff. I got into the hacking after I change my grade into a ugly ass D into a beautiful A for English history 101.

I love every moment of it. It hard to explain but consider it like what adrenaline junkies do. Crazy shit to get there blood pumping. That was hacking for me. And you better believe it got my blood going. At first I only use it for my own selfish needs. Changing grades, getting free porn subscriptions and or getting better Internet.

But then something dawn on me. I need money. So I spread a rumor about a hacker that could possibly help or fix any type of Internet or tech problem for the right price and how to find the hacker. That of course was me. At first nobody came to my secret server asking for help, so I was about to give up until I got a message from someone who needed to their computer wipe clean for $5,000. The person was desperate and told me to help him. How could I say no. He gave me override permission (which lets you control a computer from a different computer) I gave it my best clean and destroy program that destroyed anything in the computer. Now you may ask why do you not just go to your files and delete the actual file itself or put on the factory setting.

Because nothing is actually delete. Every program, website and file that get into your computer leave an electronic footprint. Meaning that any two-bit hacker could just go into put a couple of commands and boom. Everything is restored. And everything you delete would come back and bite you in the ass. But my clean and destroyed found every last footprints and dust them away.

As i was about to start the program, I thought what could be in those files that somebody was willing to drop 5 grand for some unheard hacker. I thought that for a while if I should download the files. If there nothing then i would delete them but if there something really crazy than I could use it for blackmail or sell it to someone. ( hey I'm neither the good guy or the bad guy. For me I'm just the guy. Trying to make money). And come on what the worst thing that these files had. I bet it just bunch crap about people business memos, or emails about this dude cheating on his lover or some tax envisions.

I downloaded the files and added them to my middle screen. And what I saw I almost could not comprehend.

F/N: Holy shit!

The files open up and hundreds pages came out of it. But these weren't about memos, email or tax crap. What were in those files were nothing but schematic, diagrams and notes about robots. But not just robots but OMNICS And these were new version. They had bigger guns, more armor, ones that could fly and something about going into space. But the production of omnics stop years ago. I save the files in a hard drive. I don't know if I should go to the police or keep it for blackmail.

I did the clean and destroyed program on my client's computer (weird saying client). As soon that the program did it job. I got a text message from my savings account saying that $5,000 were just added to my account. I was happy but all i could think of was the files on Omnics. I text my client, saying thank you but no response. I got kinda nervous. Maybe he was busy or expect that everything would would be done already that he could go to sleep. Either way, I got my first job done and was feeling sleepy. It was already 3:24 am so I decided to go to bed. I put the hard drive under my pillow not sure what the hell do next.

But as I was sleeping, something happen. At first it was a purple light. And I thought it came out side. Than the weird thud noise that came after. It sounded like someone just jumped. My back was turn to the light and noise. But I didn't dare get up from bed to check. I was scared shitless. Than the worst possible thing happen. I heard the noise of a gun cocking. And I had a good feeling that it was pointed to me.

I started to sweat bullets hoping that real ones were not going riddle my bodies. I prayed for someone to help. But I at that moment knew that I pick the wrong type of job for my future.

Plz review or flame


End file.
